Zack Genryusai
Zack Genryusai (ザック ジェンライウゼー,Zakku jenraiuzee) is a Dark mage who uses Terrain Effect Magic and Human Subordination magic. He is usually seen around battle fields using Human Subordination on weakened mages to make them his servants. He is the current head of The Cult Of Life whose goal is to find a source of eternal life. Appearance Zack is usually confused for a teenager due to looking younger than his actual age. When Zack was younger, he dyed his bangs blonde which reach down to his cheeks where he has three bobby pins fastened in a, "Z", pattern, while the rest of his hair is brown and spiked downwards. He also has light brown eyes. While in public and not wanting to cause any trouble, he wears a blue jacket over a black shirt with matching pants. Whenever he wants to cause trouble he wears a skull mask with the nose shaven off, along with a black cloak that covers his whole body. Personality Zack is an incredibly arrogant individual viewing himself as a king among king due to his Human Subordination Magic. He believes that no matter what he does there will never be negative consequences. He is also very cocky and cruel when fighting thinking he will never lose and will use humans he has subordinated. Evening going as far as using civilians as a human shield. When fighting against opponents Zack becomes cocky and underestimates them most of the time and will send weaker humans against them. At time Zack feels like he is in danger and will lose he will summon his stronger humans or even go against them head on. Zack treats all members of his cult like family and treats them with respect. However if someone abandons his cult or betrays it by selling them out he will personally hunt them down and kill them. During public events his personality changes due to him wanting to keep The Cult Of Life's reputation clean. He will act friendly towards others and pretend to care about others who are not in his cult. But when fighting he still keeps his cockiness. History Zack was born into a cult that tricked its members into doing anything the leaders wanted them to do. When Zack turned eighteen he realized that the cult leaders were tricking the members so he decided to leave the cult. He then decided to travel the world and learn different ways to manipulate people. On his travels, Zack learned how to use Human Subordination Magic, after learning this magic he decided to make his own cult. Magic and Abilities Enhanced strength: Due to his magic not enhancing him physically. Zack trained himself so that it wouldn't be an issue. He then learned Strengthening Magic to make him even stronger. At full strength, he is able to punch a hole into a building and throw it a mile away. Enhanced Speed Without the use of magic, Zack is fairly fast; able to leave after-images behind him which confuses most opponents. He is also fast enough that, when he punches at full speed, it appears that he has a thousand hands. Enhanced Durability And Endurance Zack has trained himself to not feel pain and, as a result, has gained a high pain tolerance. He has been able to brush off falling off a mountain and get up with minimal scratches. Zack has also been able to run for two days and nights without resting before tiring. Human Subordination Magic: Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō) also called, "Ruler's Magic", is a Lost Magic that allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him. The summoned humans also have a few similarities with the Celestial Spirits. They both materialize in a, "dissolving", manner, then disappear afterwards with a similar effect. They are also both sentient, and can even verbally respond to commands, meaning there is still a piece of free will left in the summoned humans. This type of magic also has weaknesses and unfortunate side effects. If this magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, then it ends up permanently fusing the user with his target instead. *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Is a spell that allows Zack to take control of a human's body, but, if he uses it on a non-human he will fuse with it. When using this, Zack usually snaps his finger. *'Rider of Hordes, Razer': Razer is a general of an army who can be summoned by Zack. Zack uses him as a tank and a ride due to Razer using a chariot that's pulled by two bulls. Razer is a large muscular man who wears red armor on top of his tunic, along with a thick red mantle. *'Soldiers' Zack summons an army of soldiers whenever he is fighting against numerous opponents. He usually summons his soldiers after he summons Razer due to them being his army before being controlled by Zack. *'The Changeling, Senbasu ': Senbasu is an assassin that Zack uses for stealth missions. Senbasu specializes in Transformation Magic which she uses to blend into crowds or to change into a friend of a target. Senbasu wears a white mask with three spikes on the bottom resembling teeth along with three eye holes and two nose holes in the center. Terrain Effect Magic:Terrain Effect Magic (地面効果魔法, Jimen Kōka Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of natural phenomena in a specific area. *'Whirlpool Zone'(地形効果渦潮帯, Chikei Kōka Uzushio-tai):To activate this spell, the user raises both of their arms over their head, pointing them straight up towards the sky. This action creates a torrent of water that surrounds them, circling in a fashion similar to a tornado. From there, the water can be manipulated to flow outwards from the user in huge waves, engulfing anything in its path or flooding an entire area. *'Poison Zone' To activate this spell, Zack claps his hands. This creates a torrent of liquid poison. like Whirlpool Zone it can be manipulated on where it goes and can even flood an entire area. *'Sink Hole Zone' To activate this spell, Zack points to the ground, then quickly points up. This causes the ground around Zack's opponent to collapse. However, it is at random when the ground will collapse making it almost impossible to tell when its going to happen. Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief